


Eraganason

by xtubbyx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtubbyx/pseuds/xtubbyx
Summary: A one shot for now. Has been sitting in my folder for ages as haven't been able to figure out how to continues the story.Someone else saves the suicide squad at the frozen lake.





	Eraganason

**Chapter One**

**Rescue**

He looked down at the Wights trying to make it up the cliff side and felt dismay. They where done for, even if Deanerys was on her way she would never get here in time. The ice had frozen too quickly, enabling the Wights to cross the lake. He stepped back and felt someone or something bump into it. Whipping his head around, sword at the ready he found that it had been Tormund and that he had done the exact same thing. They shared a brief look, each knowing it was only a matter of time before they where completely overwhelmed. As he returned his gaze to the undead that where nearly over the lip of the small cliff he sent out a prayer that his siblings where kept safe and had the sense to flee Westeros before the dead took over. Raising his sword he readied himself for the oncoming onslought when he heard it.

A truemendos roar filled the valley before all Jon could see was the Wights in front of him disappearing in a torrent of blue and yellow tinted flame. He heard the thud of compressed air he'd come to know as the beating of dragon wings and looked up expecting to see one of the queens dragons. However the sight that met his eyes was that of a dragon four times Drogons size with translucent blue wings keeping it's huge mass in the air as it continued to rein fire down on the lake below.

A second roar had Jon looking behind him to see a red dragon of similar size sweeping in and decimating all below it. On the red dragons tale came a pale green dragon. Compared to it's two companions it was smaller however Jon suspected it would be on size with Drogon. The torrent of fire it let loose didn't cover as much ground and it seemed unable to hold it's flame for as long.

The blue dragon rose in the air again before twisting and coming back towards them where it cleared the area in front of them before landing with a crash. It had to adjust it's position immediately when it's back leg fell through the ice due to its size. Up close to the beast Jon could see that it was armoued but Jon caught glimpses of blue scales on it's uncovered legs. 'Which it had four of.' Jon thought with shock as it stretched its front right towards them, giving them a ramp to scale up it's back to where the dragon's rider, an older female, was sitting in a saddle.

He wasn't the only one that seemed to be in shock as it took the sharp voice of the female on it's back yelling at them to get on and the dragon swepping it's head over there heads to get the group moving. The dragon let out a humongous jet of fire at the Wight's that approached it while also swiping those that had been trying to approach from behind with it's tail. The swipe didn't kill them but it sent them flying through the air keeping its flank safe for now. The Hound grabbed the Wight and followed Tormund carefully up the dragons leg followed by the rest of the party. Jon was about to follow when he spotted five Wight's approaching from the side and stepped away from the dragon to engage them. Before he reached them there was another roar and Jon looked up to see Drogon sweeping down blasting the Wight's with his own flames and as Jon looked around he saw the queens two other dragon's following their brother's lead. With five dragon's now in the air decimating the Wight's Jon felt a tiny bit of hope of being able to end this, here and now. Looking to where the Night King was standing with his Walkers Jon wanted to believe he saw a bit of fear in his eyes when they locked onto him.

Breaking eye contact Jon looked at the ice in front of him trying to find away across the melted ice from Drogon's flame however movement across the lake caught his eye and he looked back to the Night King to see him walking forward with a spear made of ice in his hand. Looking back at the dragon on the island he shouted at them to go before frantically looking for a way across the ice to get at the Night King. When none became apparent he looked up towards the Night King again only to find that he was aiming toward the sky. Following his line of sight Jon saw the red dragon gliding though the air circling round toward them, unknowingly putting itself in the Night Kings line of fire. Before Jon could shout another warning the Night King launched the spear through the air and Jon watched in dread as it headed straight for the dragons chest. However in a move that screamed experience of dogging spears the red dragon tilted and rolled through the air at the last minute sending the spear shooting over it's back, straight into Viserion's side, who had been shadowing the strange dragon. It wasn't a true hit but Viserion let out a pained screech as he suddenly fell though the air, blood pouring out of the wound on his back, spear still wedged in.

Time seemed to stand still as Jon watched in horror as the bronze dragon fell though the air, seeming unable to move it's wings which had collapsed to flow uselessly behind him due to his fall. However before he crashed into the ice the strange red dragon appeared above him, wrapping the smaller dragon up in it's legs and with a great heave rose them both up into the air before flying south away from the battle. Two more screeches saw Drogon and Rhaegal taking of after their injured brother leaving only two dragons at the lake. Jon looked back at the Night King with dread at what he might see and felt his stomach drop when he saw a Walker approaching him with a second spear. Turning and starting to run back to the island he shouted at the woman to go, even while knowing he wouldn't make it to her in time if she was to get her dragon up to safety. He saw the huge blue wings sweep up readying to launch the dragon into the air as he was only half way to it.

The ground shook and ice cracked as the blue dragon pushed of but Jon didn't have time to watch as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and swept up into the air. Looking up he saw that it was the pale green dragon that had grabbed him and he felt the heat of it's body as it cradled him up against it's chest as it rose up into the clouds after it's larger companion.

"Vala get Jon." Saphira heard Eragana say out loud and in her mind towards the pale green dragon circling above spewing her green tinted fire down on the things below. Saphira's daughter acknowledged the command by tucking her wings close to her body and diving towards the ground, unfurling them at the last moment to nearly skim the ice as she headed towards where Jon was running back to where Saphira was standing on the Island.

Once Saphira saw that her daughter was in grabbing distance of her riders son she unfurled her own wings and jumped of the island. With the extra passengers she knew she would need the extra momentum to get them into the air quickly and so she jumped over the ice onto solid ground on the opposite side of the lake from the walkers. Beating down on her wings she willed some magic into her effots as she pushed up into the air. There was a moment of suspension where she thought she would crash back down onto the ground but with another great heave downwards with her wings she was in the air rising quickly. She felt more than saw the spear heading towards her and tilted to the side to evade it snorting in triumph when it went sailing past her. However her triumph was short lived, as in evading the spear she had unseated one of the men that was sitting on her armoured back. The shinny metal gave very little to grip on to and so he slide of the side.

He'd hardly time to yell out before she was catching him in her back paw so he ended up dangling upside down. Feeling a slight bit of amusement which she was then chastised for by Eragana she looked behind her to see her daughter hot on her tail with her riders son clutched in her right paw held tight against her chest. Vala noticed her predicament and rose up to fly under her where Saphira then dropped the man onto her back. She felt her daughters discomfort at letting the stranger on her back but she reassured her it was only for a short while. The man on her daughters back then reached down to her riders son and gave him a hand to climb up onto Vala's back. Vala seemed to relax once Jon was settled in the main rider position, almost as if he was meant to be there.

Once all their passengers seemed secure they both put on an extra burst of speed to catch up with Thorne and the strange injured dragon and it's two companions.  
It didn't take them long to catch up to Murtagh and Throne, not able to fly as quickly with the extra weight and the howling wind. The bronze dragon didn't look good, now hanging limp in Thorne's hold and ignoring the calls coming from it's two companies that where flying by Thorne.

The howling wind and snow kept the men behind Eragana from being able to bombard her with the questions she could sense they wanted to ask. Eragana's main concern was her son as she kept looking over at Vala to check on him. When the wards to monitor him that she'd set on him as a baby went of all those months ago she'd panicked. Her baby had been killed, she knew that, her wards had told her that but as she and Saphira set out to rush to him knowing they where to late they flared to life again. In the confusion of her trying to figure out what was happening Murtagh had arrived having felt her panic and demanded to know what was wrong. Explaining to him what she'd felt he'd approached the situation with a clearer head and they readied a ship to head east to Westeros, as scrying for him proved unsuccessful as she didn't know what he physically looked like.

A shirt flight later, she watched Throne carefully drop the dragon onto the sandy beach as soon as they cleared the huge wall. She quickly jumped down from Saphira the minute she landed as she saw Murtagh do the same from Thorne. She heard the thud of the black dragon landing behind her, nowhere near as gracefully as Saphira or Thorne and looked over her shoulder to see it lean down in order to let it's rider of. It eyed Saphira the whole time, lips curled back slightly. Vala touched down shortly after with her two passengers and stayed by Saphira's side, eyeing the strange dragons in front of her. Thorne stayed at Murtagh back as they approached the injured dragon while she could feel Saphira's frustration at the slowness of her passengers as they got of her and her irritation at the black dragons nerve to snarl at her. Feeling her mothers irritation Vala let out her own snarl, flaring her wings out in intimidation.

She could hear the laboured breathing as she got closer, approaching from the side to minimise the danger of being in it's firing zone. Hearing rushed footsteps she saw the young girl with white blonde hair that had been riding the black dragon approaching, the men that had been on Saphira coming behind her. Lifting her arm up Eragana gave them an order to stay back however a look of fury crossed the girls face as she took a few more steps forward towards the bronze dragon. Before Eragana could warn her the injured dragon let out a bellow of flame that just missed the girl as she ducked out of the way. The look of shock and heartbreak on her face had Eragana feeling sorry for her. Looking at Murtagh she gestured for him to keep looking over the dragon as she walked over to the party that had now retreated a safe distance away.

"Don't take it personally, at the minute all he can feel is pain. He doesn't know friend from foe and so is defending himself in the only way he can." she told the young girl when she got to her. Eragana found her own eyes locked with the confused one's of the girl as she took in what she'd said and could practically see the questions she wanted to ask burning there but a pained roar from behind draws everyone's attention to the dragon lying on the beach. Murtagh had made it to his side, Thorne hovering behind ready to step in to protect him if needed.

"Eragana, we're going to need Illyia". she heard Murtagh say from the dragons side having got a good look at the wound. Turning towards Saphira she felt the eyes of everyone on her as Saphira broke her dominance display with the young black dragon to look at her. For all watching she knew it would look like she spent the next few moments having a stare down with her dragon before Saphira launched herself into the air, heading to the ship to retrieve their healer.


End file.
